Through Thick and Thin
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: Series of drabbles (that barley connect together) focusing on Fem!Luffy, Luka and her best friend Usopp. This will skip around Pre-School to High School. Focus on friendship/fluff/romance. School AU Slight Swearing Fem!Luffy Fem!LuffyxUsopp Short Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**I can't get my head into writing for my other stories...so I been 'researching' (my way of saying I been watching anime and reading manga). And again I'm starting a new series, drabbles (meaning the chapters are short) that will have small connects between them. Some might be counted as fluff or friendship...the setting is in school (I will skip around the years a lot so some might be in Pre-School or High-School). This was started by 'one piece girl 99999', not be confused with 'one piece girl 99998' (just a joke). **

**If you'd read my other stories, this one is Fem!Luffy or Luka, and her best friend The Great Usopp. So some of the things are about friendship or added romance. I'm keeping most of the romance in a High-School setting (that's the place where most of it happens). Yes I really love this pairing, so I hope others will read this.**

**Also I accept prompts or suggests since somethings my brain doesn't work. And please tell me on how well the characters were in character, this isn't one of my strong points so I like being informed.**

_Lies_

_Pre-School_

It was Friday of the first week of school; Usopp didn't want to go to school.

The others stayed away from him since that one kid say something on Thursday.

He wasn't anti-social, he loved talking; but he mostly told lies.

Since he told lies, well they were in a story-context, he gained many followers on the first day.

All of the kids circle him as he told them of his conquest in the Middle East.

One girl seat to his right with sparkling brown eyes, which followed all of his movements.

Her unruly black hair would bounce as she listened to his stories.

Like the others who listened to his 'lies', they believed they were true as the Teacher's Lessons.

It stayed like that till that fateful day when one of his followers stopped him before he could introduce the story.

"My father say that's a lie!" shouted a boy.

"A lie?" shivered Usopp since he been found out.

And after that, the other followers discuss his stories and came to the conclusion of them being false as the Ancient Bubble that never popped.

The bell rang, the girl looked at him with eyes filled with what he thought of pity.

And now it was Friday, and Usopp was standing behind the wooden door, not wanting to enter the room.

The wooden door moved, and a black-haired girl looked at him.

Luka smiled and grab his hand.

'What's she doing?' thought Usopp, shouldn't she be shunning him.

His eyes wondered around the rest of the class which should hate and mistrust.

"Tell me a story!" Luka said as she shooed him into his usual seat.

"What?"

"I want to hear a story!" she declared, "They sound better coming from you."

Usopp smiled, maybe lies weren't all great, but someone enjoys them.

**Base on the Quote "A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_Partners_

_Middle School~ Grade 7_

The teacher walked between the lanes of desks, stopping at each one to drop a packet.

"For this project, you'll need partners," the teacher said as he finished passing the instructions for the project.

Luka lifted her head, her eyes beaming on the dark-skinned boy across the room.

He also looked up, his eyes met Luka's and he nodded in agreement.

Why wouldn't he agree to his best friend in the whole class?

As soon as the Teacher dismiss his students to get into pairs, they were racing to the black-haired-girl.

Everyone liked her, she was easy to talk to, easy to like, and fun to be with.

And the word 'project' meant they could hang out with her.

They chorus of 'Will you be my partner?' filled the room, all directed to one person.

Usopp sat back into his seat, Luka was too popular.

He watch the students getting push back, and Luka's glare on him.

"Usopp's my partner!" she declared.

It was followed by sighs and disappointment.

Luka just smiled as she hopped into the seat next to Usopp, and instantly began talking about the weekend.

Usopp smiled as he opened the packet, which was now his job.

Luka might be popular, she was a total baka.

And Usopp had to do all of the work while Luka kept talking.

**I never had a friend like this in middle school. I never was partnered with her since her other friend was in that class, so I was second choice after the other friend. Please review and suggest.**

**Also thanks for all that favorited and followed, this story actually gain more attention than I first thought it would.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Fool  
_

_High School~ Grade 11  
_

_Kaya bashing_

Luka's jaw fell to the ground, she couldn't believe the sight she was witnessing.

Kaya, Usopp's girlfriend for months, was behind the school building.

Her lips were press against- not a dark-skinned boy but a boy whose skin never before seen day-light.

Her arms were wrapped around his shoulder, holding onto him as if she needed it.

His tongue moved inside of her mouth, wiggling it with her's.

His eyes stared into her unopened ones, his hands moved against her clothed body.

They were making out behind the school building.

Luka spotted them.

And stood, not daring to move as if they were deer.

She couldn't believe this.

This was his girlfriend, making out with Kuro.

Not Usopp.

The bell rang and shook Luka out of her thoughts, she quickly hide behind the corner.

Her eyes were still on the cheating-girlfriend of her best friend.

Kaya shoved Kuro away, quickly taking in her surrounding in case someone was watching.

Her eyes floated to Kuro's and she walked away.

It was like this was forbidden love.

Lovers who hide behind the scenes, and Luka didn't like this one bit.

She was steaming.

All she knew was to tell Usopp of her sightings.

He didn't believe her.

"Luka, you're just jealous!" Usopp accused her.

She looked at him, all she wanted to do was save him, save him from her.

She wasn't jealous, she was just helping her friend.

But he didn't believe her and left her to see Kaya, his 'true' love.

Luka stood in the courtyard, her best friend didn't believe her...

Usopp should have listened to her, he should have broken up with Kaya.

His heart was broken.

When he left to see Kaya, she was by the bathroom eating 'his' face.

Usopp turned away and ran, tears streaming down his face.

He should have listened to his best friend, the one who was always there for him, the one who listened and cared for him.

But he didn't and saw for himself.

He turned the corner and ran right into Luka.

All he could do was cry onto her shoulder, and Luka comforted him.

'Why does she always care so much for me?' thought Usopp.

**I made Usopp girly in this one. But ain't there a saying about a man crying and someone being there...I don't know :/**

**Like I said, the romance will be piled in High School, since that where it always happens. Friendship will be spread out between the grade levels.  
**

**Please review and suggest.. like the next prompt or idea. **


	4. Chapter 4

_Share_

_Pre-School_

Usopp slide into his seat beside his best, and only, friend, Luka.

It was lunchtime at this small school made for small people, kids, like himself.

They were having pop-shrimp, brownie, and a few sloggy fried fries.

He chose the french fry that was least sloggy and silled it with ketchup.

Luka did the same thing, well her fries were drowned in ketchup.

Her smile rose as she pointed to something behind Usopp, "Look!"

Usopp turned around, the one thing he shouldn't do when Luffy was around.

All he seen was kids, like himself, getting up and moving seats, the teacher walking down the lanes to address students, and the lunch-lady picking her nose.

"What is it?" he questioned since he couldn't find anything that had the value of looking at.

He turned back again, looking at a Luka with her mouth filled.

He sighed, this girl didn't have any manners, and went to pick up another fry.

His hand grouped the air, and he looked down.

There wasn't any fries on his plate.

There weren't even food on his empty plate.

His head imminently turned to Luka who was smiling since she got caught.

SHe gulped the food down, not chewing it, and gave Usopp a innocent smile.

He hit her on the head, and Luka just pouted.

His stomach growled, his plate was empty but Luka's wasn't.

She was too busy eating his own food.

He gave her a sneaky glance and did the same trick to her, "LOOK!"

She turned around and Usopp grabbed her plate and switch it with his own.

When he looked down, to his horror, that plate was also empty.

He looked up again and Luka, again, had her mouth filled with food.

**WARNING: JUST KEEP FOOD AWAY FROM LUKA/LUFFY!**

**Thanks for all that reviewed/followed/favorited! It means a lot!**

**Please review and suggest!**

**Like the prompt for next drabble**


	5. Chapter 5

_Break-Up  
_

_High School ~11 Grade  
_

_After School_

Usopp was at his computer, his eyes searching the scene in front of him.

The door opened, "I'M HOME!" came from the living room.

The chair turned around, facing the door that was going to open in any minute, which it did.

Luka slam the door open, hopping onto his bed, her legs were spread, her voice mincing the words from early.

"Luka, this isn't your home," Usopp reminded his friend, not the first time.

She just sighed and say she know, she know that, she wasn't in the mood to argue over that.

If she knew that, then she wouldn't be hollering every time she came over.

"Let me guess, another break-up?" Usopp suggested to his best friend.

"You know it!" she respond as she leaned her head down.

Usopp sighed, this was the third break-up this month.

"You pick the worst boyfriends."

She nodded her head, if she chose the good ones, she wouldn't be dating new ones each month.

"And he took you to a Diner?"

"No, it was a restaurant," Luka said.

He laughed, there was no way Luka acted good when food was involve.

Since they came to High School, each one of them had their own share of boy/girlfriends, neither side ending up good.

Course Luka had it easy, the boys ask her out; she didn't really care about love, just about meat.

Usopp, on the other hand, had it the hard way.

His girl-friend, who he asked her out after gaining courage from Luka, cheated on him with Kuro; which turns out, was cheating on her with two others.

Other than Kaya, he dated two others, well he was kinda forced to do so, let's not talk about that.

Luka leaned to her right and pulled something out of her pocket.

She lifted it up to show Usopp, who was staring at the piece of plastic.

"He left it after the 23-plate, do you want to go and eat?"

"Course!" Usopp said as he grab his jacket and followed Luka out of the house.

**I always thought of Luka trusting the wrong men, so she ends up getting dumped. For the first time, not to Usopp's misfortune. I get weird ideas, don't I? Please suggest and review! **

**This pairing should really get more attention...**

**Thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Cheat_

_Middle School ~ 7 grade_

Usopp inched his desk closer to Luka's, his eyes spotted on her test.

She seems to noticed his actions, but she kept filling in the bubbles.

He did the opposite on his paper, which was blank beforehand.

She didn't want to attract the teacher's attention, but somehow they did.

The teacher noticed the movements of the desk, well it the noises of his desk that caught the teacher's attention in the first place.

He walked down the lane, spotting at the two troublemaker of his class, Usopp and Luka, the worst combination.

He sighed, why was it always these two students causing havoc in his class, couldn't he just have one peaceful day?

He placed his hand on Usopp's desk and leaned down to eye level.

"Are you cheating?" he asked his student.

Usopp leaned back in his chair and answered.

"Why would I cheat off on Luka? I would get the wrong answers!"

"Hey!" pouted Luka.

She folded her arms and narrow her eyes at Usopp.

"Why are you looking off her paper?" the teacher asked.

The teacher couldn't figure it out, why would Usopp look at her paper if they were wrong.

He also knew of Luka's test scores, how could you score a 1/50 on a True or False test?

"I just wanted to know which ones were wrong," Usopp answered.

**This drabble was for fun and friendship-thingy. I feel bad for Luka more than the Teacher. But at least someone getting good scores out of this arrangement. Also this was base on that one scene in One Piece, where Luffy asks Zoro where Fishman (?) Village (yes I can't remember much) and they go the other way. **

**Please review and suggest (like the idea/prompt for next chapter)**

**The Poll (about pairing with Fem!Luffy) is still up till the end of this month. Spoiler about the Poll, there only one vote for UsoppxFem!Luffy**

**Thanks for the reviews/follows/favorites! I can't believe it got this much attention, I thought I would only be able to gain like 5 people, not any more than that; but I'm glad for the increase. **


	7. Chapter 7

_Sleep-Over_

_Elementary School ~ Grade 4 (random)_

_After School_

The bell rang and singled that school was finish for the day.

Luka hurried over to the cobble-hole and grab her supplies and other material.

Usopp was already at his, his shoulders carrying his backpack, and grab Luka's hand.

They raced out of the school building, each with a backpack; Luka had more than the other.

Today has be planned for months, for weeks, and now it was finally here.

Sleep-Over!

Both of them were excited, they been waiting forever to have a Sleep-Over at Usopp's house.

It's been proposed a lot since the two Fathers were always going out of town, much to Luka's father fault.

Somehow it worked out for today, and both raced to his house.

Upon opening the door, Luka shouted, "I'M HOME!"

This was the first phase that would be more common as the years disappear.

Usopp sighed at his friend action, maybe they spend to much time together.

They were like siblings, Usopp the older brother (since he was kinda mature..in some ways) and Luka the younger brother (don't bother asking since we all know she's a Tomboy)

Since the first day of Pre-School it was hard to find these two apart from each other, mostly since they had the same classes.

Yasopp walked into the libing room where the two friends were hanging, he stared at Luka for the longest.

"Hello Luka," he greeted.

In return, Luka smiled and greeted her own way, "Hey Dad!"

Yasopp's head dropped, maybe they were too close.

As the day went on, the two of them were in Usopp's room watching a movie.

It was a boring movie, for Luka, while funny for Usopp.

He didn't even notice that Luka fell asleep on his bed.

He muttered, since he didn't want to wait her up, but he also didn't want to sleep on the floor.

Luka gotten pushed over, to the wall, by Usopp.

He made room for himself on his bed.

His eyes started drifting to sleep.

Soon the both of them were on the bed, eyes shut, and dreaming.

"Awe...they are so cute together~" squealed Yasopp as he covered them in the blanket.

A gun went up to his head, "Get your boy's hands off my angel!"

Yasopp gulped and looked around at...Shanks, Luka's father.

**I just had to add Shanks in this story, over-protected dad. I think that's the limit I'm adding to their family, just their dads (ain't it funny how in the show only these two have their dads?) I made Shanks the father since you seen more interaction with these two than Dragon and Luffy. **

**Please review and suggest (like upcoming chapters). **

**This idea was from one piece girl 99999, thanks!**

**Poll is still up, will be till the end of this mont.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Yawn_

_Elementary School ~ Grade 3_

Usopp yawned, interrupting the teacher who was in the middle of his lesson.

Several laughs followed, mostly from the girl sitting next to him.

His face burned, he was trying to draw attention, like he usually wants.

It was only a simple yawn, nothing more or nothing less.

But it caused Usopp discomfort at the stares he was getting.

Glares from the teacher and the smart kids.

Giggling from some of his followers, and normal students.

This wasn't what he was suspecting from letting out a simple yawn.

To his surprise, the yawn was contagious.

The black-haired girl sitting next to him, noticed his discomfort.

She uttered a louder yawn than the one that escaped Usopp's mouth.

Now everyone looked at her.

She just smiled and looked at the teacher.

"What's wrong?" she asked directly to the teacher.

The teacher froze, glared at the two of them, and turned back around to continue with his lesson.

He still looked behind his back, watching the two for another interruption.

**I really have no idea what caused me to write this, all I know, school is boring! And I really should get a name for the teacher, maybe Ben? Buggy? Suggestion?** **one piece girl 99999, I will get to that soon, it would be funny writing about Shanks.  
**

**Thanks for all who reviewed/favorited/followed!**

**Any suggestions?**

**I'm thinking about writing one about how Usopp got with Kaya in the first place, so going back in time and writing that part, Luka will be used...evil smile. And writing the one that one piece girl 99999 suggested, about Shanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Blush_

_High School ~ 10th grade_

It was lunch time, and like always, Luka was filling her mouth with ten plates of food.

Luka was the Lunch Lady's worst nightmare.

Each and everyday they had to ten times the normal amount of food.

If they didn't, the school would starve, Luka would cause Food Fights, and Shanks would sue them.

Shanks...their spine shivered.

Luka was soon done with her numberous plates of food, and she started to notice her friend.

He's been quite all lunch period, as soon as he sat down in the seat next to her.

His mouth was opened, his eyes locked, and he didn't seem to be in the same world as the rest.

"Usopp! Hello! Earth to Usopp!" Luka said while waving her arms in front of his face.

It took Usopp moments to notice his friend, his eyes and mind was focus on the figure across the room.

"Huh? What Luka?" he asked, turning his attention back to Luka.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, her voice laced with concern for her friend.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Usopp answered, completely lying but Luka seem not to notice it.

"Oh, okay. But why were you looking at Kaya like that?" Luka questioned.

She nodded her head to the direction of the figure who was named Kaya.

A sweet girl, pale skin that never seem to touch sunlight.

Her hair was brown, pale to her white skin.

Kaya, a gentle girl with a big heart and a big wallet.

Usopp blushed, he didn't think Luke would notice.

He started rambling, trying to change the subject.

A bystander, who always sat with them, giggled.

"You've a crush on Kaya!" he pointed out.

"A crush?" questioned Luka as she looked at the bystander.

"Look, he's blushing as hard as a tomato!"

"NO I'M NOT!" he yelled, defending himself and also drawing attention from those around him.

Now his face grew redder since everyone had their eyes on him, mostly since Kaya turned her beautiful head to watch the display.

He quickly sat down and hide his head, why does this always happen to him?

A elbow nudged him in the ribs, it belong to Luka.

She looked at Usopp and say the words that filled with courage and something called If-You-Don't-Do-It-I-Will-Make-You.

"If you've a crush on her, then go ask her out!"

"Bu-Bu-Bu-Bu-But" Usopp began to stumbled with his words.

"Go tell her! Come on!" Luka encourage her coward of a friend.

Usopp stopped Luka from dragging him over there.

His mouth opened and came out with reasons of not being able to ask her out.

Luka seemed to notice his reaction.

This wasn't going to end of this, no, Luka would made sure of this.

**I was going to make this longer, like their plan on getting the two together, but I'll leave that for some later chapter. I been writing about this pairing more than LukaxUsopp since I like to leave that for the finally end, for 12 Grade. There will be many hints beforehand. I'll also write the story about Shanks and Usopp.**

**Also Shanks is in charge of a company, the Red Hair Company, so he's powerful enough to sue people; mostly anyone who doesn't gives Luka what she wants...food. Yasopp works for him, being one of his underlings but also his close friend. It's going to be because of Yasopp that the two (Luka and Usopp) can even be friends. **

**Please review and suggestion.**

**Thanks for all who reviewed, followed, and favorited. **


	10. Chapter 10

_Visit_

_Pre-School_

_After School_

No!

NO!

This couldn't be happening!

Not now!

Not to his baby!

She wasn't even seventeen!

Let alone six!

And let she brought a boy home!

Shanks was beyond depress.

This was his angel, and she was too young to come home with a boy.

TOO YOUNG!

Let, here she was, in the doorway showing that boy around.

She was even touching him!

No, this couldn't be happening!

"Luka...who's your _friend_?" Shank spitted the word, friend, out with hatred.

She quickly turned around, barley taking notice of her father since he was in the background grunting and watching their every move.

"Oh, hey dad!" she turned around and grabbed the boy's arm.

Now Shanks was giving off a evil aura.

"This is Usopp!" she introduced her friend.

Usopp gulped, taking notice of the father's tension.

"He-ll-o," Usopp shivered.

"Usopp? That sounds familiar..." said Shanks, who was thinking of where that name was mentioned before.

Where did he hear that name, doesn't it sound like..."Wait, are you Yasopp's boy?"

That changed Usopp's attitude.

So this monster knew his dad, maybe that was good thing, maybe he wouldn't be killed by the strange Red-Haired Devil.

Expect Shanks didn't like that fact.

To him, this was the boy was tainting his daughter, and also the cause of his ear getting numb from a certain worker rumbling off about his wonderful boy.

Talking about tainting his daughter...

"Remove your filthy hands off of her..." Shanks said with a demanding tone.

And this was the first and maybe the last time Usopp went to Luka's house.

**This was from one piece girl 99999, and also it took me forever to write this (since I been thinking about the romance-stuff in this story (Luka and Usopp, Usopp and Kaya)). After this, I'm writing about their plan to get Kaya and Usopp together, maybe even a clip of one of their dates; and for LukaxUsopp we got: a childish kiss; prom; feeling; father chat (this will be in two parts with their fathers talking to them about the other) and the cooties (does anyone even still believe in that?). **

**I really should start writing about Luka's relationship with Usopp, since most of these stories about him (or him being the victim). Like have a story where Usopp helps Luka, it's a bit hard since Luka doesn't really get bothered or emassbass by others...maybe even bullies? Maybe one about Usopp picking Luka up for a date (which will be set in 12 grade) and Shanks isn't so happy.  
**

**So, to sum the above, I will start writing about LukaxUsopp, after a few childhood moments.**

**Any ideas? Suggestions?**

**Please review and rate!**

**Thanks for reading, and for those who review/followed/favorited (I lost trace on the amount so I been saying it after every story).**


	11. Chapter 11

_Change_

_High School ~ 9th Grade_

This was their first year in High School.

Meaning there were many changes.

The big difference from Middle School, they had a different class.

It was just a single class, but it made a whole difference for two friends who were always together.

Always in the same class.

And somehow they gotten the same grades...which was suspicious when you think about it.

To these two friends, it meant they were growing up, but it would never mean growing apart.

If you managed to get them apart, it was a miracle.

It was even more so if it lasts longer than 10 minutes.

Then there was a other change, one that wasn't limited in school, it was themselves.

Each of them matured, different amounts concerning the girl's childish.

But at least they did matured a bit, a lot for the dark-skinned boy, a half-centimeter for the girl.

The boy became more calm when others found out his lies, and told slightly more convincing lies.

The girl became...herself.

Usopp, the boy, has experience a lot of change in his body structure.

His arms were bulky, his hair longer, and he seemed more normal.

Luka, the girl, became more weighted on her chest and bottom.

She had a hourglass figure, but Usopp didn't notice the change.

Her black hair was still short, it was placed unruly on her head.

She still wore her famous grin that made others surrounded her.

That was one caused that made Usopp followed her, not that he would admit since he always believe Luka was following him.

Because of her excellent figure, it caused higher-class men to surround the two friends during lunch.

They didn't attack Luka when Usopp was around, they waited for that single class that Luka was by herself.

Well, she wasn't totally by herself, she always had friends; but they wanted to get her childhood friends out of the way.

They were upper-class men, not in the same grade level as Luka, but somehow one of them managed to gain access inside of the class.

That one was the bravest, he marched up to Luka.

His eyes directly looking in her sweet hazel eyes.

His heart melted as soon as Luka turned her head and smiled as him.

He gave her a small grin back.

"Luka, will you go on a date with me?" he uttered.

Eyes of the students watched the display, so much gossip from this was going to be spread all over the school.

Luka didn't take any notice of the other students and answered Law's question.

She said 'yes' and now students were on their phones.

Law sighed in relief, this wasn't as hard as he thought it would be.

While in a different class someone unlocked their ranging cell phone and squeal.

The owner spread the news around in the classroom, and the news finally reached Usopp.

He didn't know what to think about the announcement, he was happy for Luka for getting someone.

But he felt something wrong in his stomach, he didn't know what to name that feeling.

All he could do was congratulated Luka, in the next class.

As soon as Usopp say that, Luka looked at him confused.

"Boyfriend? Law? I thought we were just going to meet outside..." Luka said thoughtfully.

She was thinking hard, Law asked to 'Go out with him' meaning...

"He asked you on a date, boyfriend and girlfriend," Usopp explained.

And this was how Luka got her first boyfriend.

**I really wanted to add some Luka Love, since this story is lacking that since I been writing mostly in Usopp's love life. I think I added in another chapter that Luka gotten a lot of boyfriends, already seen the breakup with one of them. Kaya and Law will be the only other relationship showed in this, just so it evens the playing field. I randomly chose Law, at first it would have been Kidd but it seemed unnatural in this setting. **

**I don't know why, but I've been writing a lot of chapters lately, I been trying to update one each day but I forget. So if you seen this updated more than once a day, it's not imagery, I just rushed and updated real quick. **

**I really should start writing more about LukaxUsopp instead of just being friends...I just don't know where to start it. **

**Also, in the last chapter where Shanks was in, he's going to be a running gag. Appearing to interrupt and misunderstand the situation, and also trying to kill Usopp, in some cases Yasopp. **

**Please review and suggest ideas!**

**Thanks for reading/reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dodge Ball

Middle School ~ Eight Grade

It was a simple day for the classes of Eight Grade.

Well it was simple till Gym.

Today was a special day, the Gym Teacher was dumped by her boyfriend.

That means she was trying to do something destruction, anything.

Dodge-Ball, most dangerous game a person can play in school.

The teacher stubbornly chose two people to be the Captains, Luka and a boy named Kuro.

Usopp sulked since he wanted to be Captain.

Luka just elbowed him, "If you were a Captain, we wouldn't be on the same team."

That was right, since Luka chose him first.

Each Captain started choosing other students.

Each side had eight on their team.

Kuro smirked, he loved his status as Captain.

Since he was Captain, he ordered his team to grab the balls before the other team.

They failed, and Kuro looked disappointed at his team.

Luka let the balls fly through the air, knocking some of the other students down.

Kuro's team picked up the balls and threw them back to the other team.

The one Kuro threw smacked Usopp across the face.

He smirked at his hit against the Longnose.

Usopp fell to the floor, rubbing his throbbing nose.

Luka gasped at her attacked team-mate and friend.

A ball flew through the air, directed to Luka.

It landed in her hands, causing the other team to lose a player.

Now it was only the captains left, Luka vs. Kuro.

Luka was the only one with a ball in her hand.

"This is for my nakama!" Luka yelled as the ball left her hand.

It flew across the gym.

Everyone was watching, everything was in slow motion.

The ball smacked against his snotty face.

He fell down, his butt hitting the floor.

"Luka's team WON!" whistled the Teacher, who been enjoying the match.

Luka cheered and lifted Usopp off his butt.

He was starting to tear up from her words.

**I really should stop making Usopp the underdog and Luka towering over him, if I wasn't going for romance, this story will be a good start for envy and jealously. **

**From this day, Kuro always had a grudge against Usopp, causing him to take certain measures in High School. **

**Please review and suggest.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Eyes_

_Elementary School ~ Kindergarten_

He had a weird feeling.

He couldn't place it, it was like someone was watching him.

Everything he tried to turn around, no one was there.

But the eyes stayed, he could feel them on his back.

What did this person want?

Usopp didn't know who was watching him, but he felt their stare.

It was intense, like it would burn holes in his back.

"USOPP!" yelled Luka as she ran over to Usopp.

"What's wrong?" she asked since Usopp wasn't playing with her.

"Oh, no-nothing! Nothing at all!" Usopp lied to his friend.

For some reason the stare was becoming more intense.

He could even feel a evil aura.

What did this person want?!

It was starting to creep him out.

He heard a crack and ran behind Luka.

Usopp ducked behind her, protecting himself from the monster.

"Huh?" asked Luka, she looked behind her, looking at Usopp.

"THERE A MONST-STER!" he screamed pointing at the visible fiend.

"A MONSTER!?" Luka joined him. "Let's go and find it! It's a adventure!"

"NO WAY!" Usopp screamed at his crazy friend.

There was no way he would go looking for the thing that been giving him evil glares.

He ran away from the place, away from that monster.

As he ran away he heard Luka say something.

It sounded like, "Hey Dad!" but he wasn't sure and he wasn't going to turn around.

**It was Shanks the whole time! He's such a creeper, well he does have to protect his baby. I'm trying to upload more drabbles focusing on their younger years since I been doing a lot for the KayaxUsopp pairing, which I have two more stories for (New Girl and Plan Jealousy). I need to start writing about LukaxUsopp, this story doesn't have a nick of it, just friendship and some fluff. **

**I was kinda in a rush with this chapter since I forgot today was Saturday, and I have to leave. Please review and suggest!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Party_

_High School ~ 10 Grade_

_After School_

Nami spun Luka around, taking note of her entire outfit.

"This is s cute~!" she exclaimed.

Luka was wearing a red dress, it sparkled in the light.

Her haired was tied back, a rose pinned in the front.

Luka folded her hands and pouted.

She hated dresses and Nami was making such a big deal out of it.

"You do look cute. And remember why you're dressing up?" Nami questioned as she sighed at her reaction.

"To get Kaya jealous, so she will be jealous of us." Luka answered, the plan has been stated millions of times before that it was planted within her mind.

"Usopp will get his girl," Nami started, she bit her tongue.

"Hmm... You and Usopp would look better together though..."

Luka's face fallen, her eyes showed hurt; Nami caught that.

"But he wants Kaya..."

Nami placed her hand on Luka's shoulder, their eyes met each other in the mirror.

"Don't worry, he will see you in a different light after tonight; specify with this dress!" Nami giggled.

The door knocked and both girls raced to the living room.

Behind them they could hear the click of a gun, it was aimed at the door.

Luka didn't notice, but she still slipped through the door; making it unable for Shanks to shoot Usopp.

Nami waved them goodbye as they left for the party, she turned around and shook her head at the sight of Shanks.

His face was unshaven and he was in despair.

He wasn't going to let his baby go, but she was able to leave.

To leave with that boy, the boy she was too close too.

Outside of the door, Usopp's mouth hit the floor.

He never in his life seen Luka this dressed up.

She actually looked like a woman, not at all like Luka.

He smirked and he knew the plan was going to success.

How the heck could he fail with this Luka?

She took his compliment and returned it about his smooth hair.

He blushed and began telling a story about the hair gel he gotten from a volcano in the East.

They arrived at the party, and Usopp felt uncomfortable.

Luka took notice of this and began acting like her usual self.

She ran around the room, dragging him, and played the games.

They were the hotspot of the party, everyone had their eyes on them.

Kaya couldn't even lift her eyes from the pair.

Luka nudged Usopp and pointed in Kaya's direction.

"She's looking!"

Usopp immandly froze, he totally forgot about the plan.

He was enjoying the time with Luka that he forgot.

Luka shook her head and shoved her drumstick in his mouth.

He unfroze, if he didn't then he would've choked on the food.

They enjoyed the party, every time they looked Kaya was watching them.

"They look so cute together~!" squealed one girl.

"I knew she was dating that bum!" insulted a guy who had hots for Luka.

Usopp looked at his watch and gasped, it was time to leave, or a certain Red-hair will kill him.

Both of them left the party, getting within Usopp's car.

"USOPP!" called a voice from the door.

Kaya came running to his window, which was opened, and smiled at him.

"You're so cool in there," she stated.

Luka took this cue to leave.

She nudged Usopp, "I can walk home, it's not too far."

Usopp was barley listening, but Luka just opened the door and left the scene.

She was a bit hurt that Usopp didn't notice, but she guess this was a part of the plan.

Kaya took her place within the car and giggles could be heard.

Both parties went to their homes; Usopp drove Kaya's to hers, and went to his house afterwards.

Luka played a fake smile as she opened the door to her father and her friend.

"Where's that boy?" asked her father.

"He took Kaya home," Luka answered plainly as she could.

"HE DID IT~" cheered Nami, who quickly stopped and looked Luka in the eyes.

Shanks hit the side of the door, "How dare he let my daughter walk home!"

**Did I make Luka too girly? I wanted to add some feelings in there. Also this scene was base on Zookeeper, anyone? Well I love that movie and thought this would play a big part in this story. Also I need to write LukaxUsopp, I got some ideas, from one piece girl 99999 (who's been a mayor help); I just need to sit my butt down and write these drabbles. **

**I just notice, I added a friend in this. Somewhere along the way Nami became one of Luka's friends, I don't know the story, but maybe it's from that one class in 9th grade. **

**If I was Usopp, I wouldn't go to Luka's house in the meantime. **

**Also thanks for those who reviewed/followed/favorited!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Touch_

_Elementary School ~ Grade 2_

Neither of them knew what gotten them into doing this.

They didn't even know why they were doing it.

How did this subject even get into the minds of children, who were only eight?

It was last second decision that caused this.

Which also lasted for only one second.

Their lips broke apart, as quickly as they came together.

They made eye contact, it was broke first by Luka.

She laid back on the pavement and laughed.

She had no idea what just happened, but she felt a little funny.

Usopp shook his head, he was still in a daze by the contact of lips.

His cheeks were flustered red by the closeness of his friend.

But he soon joined Luka on the ground, laughing at their attempt of a kiss.

This was a simple moment between friends.

This was also a moment soon to be forgotten between the two friends.

**This...I don't even know what to call it. Don't worry, they will be many more kisses to come, and it's when they mature (well Usopp is matured) so it would end differently. **

**Am I the only person who tried kissing in elementary? I got sent home, and I don't even remember the boy...so there goes my first kiss.**


	16. Chapter 16

Game (idea from one piece girl)

Middle School ~ 7 Grade

After School

Their eyes were glued to the screen.

Their mouth ajar as they made comments.

Their bodies swaying from one side to the other; jumping whenever they gotten the correct hit.

Usopp punched the button, hitting it until he gotten the right action on the screen.

Luka's controller shook as his attack hit her person.

She commented on his fighting techniques, "Cheater!"

"All fair in the name of love and war," Usopp replied back with a smug grin.

"Well have a fun time loving this!" Luka shouted as she hit a combine of buttons; as her finger pressed the final button, she was hopping up and down.

The player on the screen jumped into the air, dodging Usopp's latest attack.

She soon hopped around the battlefield, dodging Usopp's bullets;and she finally came up behind his player and cracked his neck.

**'KNOCK OUT'  
**

**'PLAYER ONE WINS!'**

Luka stood up and cheered.

This was a common occurrence, but Luka never gotten tired of it.

"I won again!" she cheered.

She looked down at her friend and smiled.

"You're weak, Usopp! Come on, give me a fight!" she commented.

Usopp just shook his head, he needed to think of new moves.

A new move...he smiled.

That's when he launched his new move, jumping on top of Luka and pinning her onto the bed.

His fingers worked their magic as they tickled her sides, causing her to chuckle.

He laughed, now he was finally winning.

"Stop...it! Stop!" she begged between laughing.

Usopp wasn't giving her any mercy.

That's when the door opened quietly.

And that's where Usopp lost; and Shanks won.

**Woow... Shanks interrupts at the wrong times... Thanks one piece girl for the idea, and many others.**

**Thanks for those who read/reviewed/followed/favorited!**

**Please review and suggest!**


	17. Chapter 17

_FIGHT!_

_Middle School ~ 6th Grade_

Rows of tables lined that large room.

Each single table seated eight students.

The students were munching and chatting with their fights.

Yes, this was lunch.

Luka's favorite subject, she always get 'A++'.

Well, unlike other days, she managed to get a 'Z-'.

You may ask why she gotten a 'Z-', but I'll go ahead and tell you.

It was a normal Lunch break, Luka sat by her best friend, piling different foods into her mouth.

That's when something smacked right into her face.

Luka looked at the piece of food that fell onto the ground.

'So they really want to play this game?' she thought.

As Usopp glazed onto the piece of food that stained the floor, his plate was taken.

Luka grab an object off of his plate, throwing it in the direction the attack came from.

It missed it's mark, instead it landed on Kuro.

He looked pissed, and his underlings were glazing around the room.

Their eyes stopped when they saw more incoming attacks from Luka.

She laughed as the others started throwing their food.

"FOOD FIGHT!" she shouted.

Soon she and Usopp were dominating the own lunch room.

Usopp was guarding her back from the incoming attacks, he had awesome aim.

While Luka just mindlessly threw piles of food, landing on the attackers or bystanders.

No one was getting any mercy.

And this was the reason why Usopp and Luka was cleaning the messy lunch room.

"All of this wasted food..." she mumbled.

"You wasn't thinking about that when you started this," replied Usopp.

"I was returning the flavor!"

"Yeah, right..." Usopp said as he turned his back and started wiping down the table.

**In my school, almost everyone wants a food fight, but they never want to start it. This one time, though, she threw a fry (yeah a simple fry to start a food fight...) and it landed on the teacher. Good thing he wasn't looking...**

**I just looked at the views, it's over 1,000! That was more than I thought this would get. Hey, maybe this will get others to write about this pairing. I also noticed this gotten more followers and favoriters, thought I wasn't watching, wasn't ya? Heh. Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following!**

**Please review and suggest!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Charming_

_Pre-School_

The students circled around the teacher.

They were into the story she was reading, a classic fairy tale.

The girls would squeal at certain parts; while boys stayed together, they wasn't liking the ideas the girls thought of.

Luka seat the farthest away from the teacher.

Most of the story was boring for her, the only part she liked was the Prince fighting the dragon.

Other than that, it was boring.

The Princess was weak, the fairies weren't helping, and the Prince was going all of the work.

Usopp seems to notice her actions throughout the story.

Unlike other boys, he went up to Luka and nudged her.

"What's wrong?" he asked with corcern in his voice, "Don't you like stories?"

"I do, but I hate weak people."

"What do you mean?"

"The Princess isn't doing nothing, she's a weakling."

Usopp sighed, "She was asleep."

"Yeah, and?"

Usopp shook his head, "What about a strong Princess and a weak Prince?"

Luka's face lit up, "Oh, so you're my Prince Charming?"

**I don't know where this idea came from...but I got a story to tell. I've a little sister, she's a brat, and one time she was playing sleeping beauty with her friend, Mike. Well when they came to the kiss, he kissed her, and I won't let her live that down...I got to work on my storyteller skills...**

**Please review, rate, or suggest!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Umbrella_

_Middle School ~ 7th Grade_

_Before School (I usually write after school)_

Yasopp dropped the two kids off at their usual sidewalk.

Rain spalshed on the windsheild.

Usopp quickly stepped out of the car, undoing his umbrella.

Luka followed after him, standing underneath it.

"Awe, you two~" Yasopp squealed at the sight.

It was just like a romance movie, without the crazy over-protective dad of Luka's.

Usopp was about to comment but Yasopp quickly left the two in the rain.

Luka smiled and waved him goodbye as he rounded the corner.

"It's sure nice of him to drop me off," Luka said.

Her father was out of town, which was common for someone of that rank.

"Yeah...if he wasn't singing 100 Bottle of Milk on the Wall," Usopp commented.

He was never going to get that song out of his head.

Luka smirked and began singing her version of the song...very badly.

Usopp covered his ear, his other hand was busy holding the umbrella.

Soon the two of them was one block away from the school, and Luka wanted to race.

She grabbed Usopp's umbrella and started running.

"RUN, USOPP! RUN!" she hollered as she traveled down the sidewalk.

"LUKA!" he shouted as he gained ground on his craze friend.

**This was base on that one thing on FFN, where your true best friend takes your umbrella and yelled "RUN, B****! RUN!" I changed the curse into his name since Luffy wouldn't yell that, plus I don't want to increase the rating.**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read! This is getting more and more attention than I first thought.**

**Please review and leave suggests!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Again? (idea from one piece girl 99999)_

_High School ~ End of 11 Grade_

He walked into classroom, everyone looked his way.

Why was a senior in here?

He walked to a desk, it was taken by a black-haired beauty.

She was in the middle of talking to a dark-skinned fellow.

Law knocked on her desk to get her attention, causing Usopp to glare at him.

"Luka," he started.

"Traffy," she replied, looking at Law.

"I wanted to know if you would go out with me again," he said his words carefully.

It's been two years since they first started dating, one year sicne they broken up.

He had his reasons of asking, it was to get his mother off of his back.

His mother wouldn't stop bickering about him not having a date to the prom.

And now he was in the classroom of his ex-girlfriend, the only person he thought of when dating came to mind.

All he wanted was someone to date, to the prom, and to stop his mother from talking about his romanic life.

"Huh?" Luka said, confusion planted in her voice.

She tilted her head, looking at her ex-boyfriend.

"No," answered Usopp.

He gave Law a deadly glare, telling him to leave and never return.

Law moved his eyes onto the long nose fellow, "I would like the answer coming from her mouth."

He looked at Luffy again, "Give me your answer later."

And with that, he left the room, leaving the two of them in their seats.

"Why did ou say no?" Luka asked her best friend.

"Because you're not suppose to be with him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like him. He always have that evil glint in his eyes, and you two broken up!"

Luka looked at her friend, a knowing expression came on her face.

"What don't you like about him?" she asked, pushing him farther.

Usopp slammed on his desk and surprised everyone.

"I like you!"

"I knew..." Luka replied as she hugged him.

"Huh?"

**Finally! I'm getting into the LukaxUsopp romance! After 18 chapters! This has been too long.. Thanks for everyone who read/review/follow/favorite!**

**Any suggestions?**

**Please leave reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Stuck_

_High School ~ 4th Grade_

Luka smiled at her creation.

Usopp gasped and yelled at her.

In her hand was a bottle of super glue.

In the other, was Usopp's hand.

Both items were glued to her hands.

And she smiled.

As she gazed lifted from her creation, she sighted Usopp's face.

He was angry.

He pulled his hand, trying to get unstuck from her's.

It didn't work.

Usopp starting panicking, looking for the teacher.

She wasn't any help either.

All she say, was, "Awe, you two are so close~!"

Plus she didn't know how to unstuck hands, in her years of teaching, that problem never came up.

"Why is she even a teacher if she doesn't know anything?" Usopp complained as he moved out of the teacher's hearing range.

"What's wrong?" Luka asked, not knowing the answer.

"I'M STUCK TO YOU!" Usopp yelled at her.

"What's bad with that?"

"We've to go everywhere together!"

"Yup, isn't that good?" Luka smiled at her friend.

Usopp started his rant, "What if we have to go to the bathroom?"

"Then we go," Luka's answer was simple.

"HUH?! NO WAY! How are we suppose to get unstuck?"

"I'm sure Dad knows!" Luka smiled.

And he did know.

Before Luka could showed him the problem.

He already had the gun out.

And Usopp ran, not connected to Luka anymore.

**Get it? Shanks saw Luka hands together with Usopp, holding hands, so he was trying to shoot him? Okay...now the joke's ruined. I really should stop adding Shanks at the end of the stories, maybe have Yasopp instead, expect he would be squealing since he approves of the relationship. Also in the drabbles, I keep changing the gender of the teacher, because some cases it's for the cute effect (like in this chapter), or it's just for fun. If I changed the gender in the same grade level, please tell me so I can change it. ****Thanks for all who followed and favorited! And thanks for all of the reviews!  
**

**Please leave reviews and suggests!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Lost (one piece girl 99999 idea)_

_High School ~ 12th Grade (before admitting feelings)  
_

Senior year, the last year of High School.

The last year of school.

It also called for the last items that the students endure through the school years.

One item was the field trip.

It was custom of having an All-Senior Field Trip.

This was their last, and final, field trip together, as High Schoolers.

During the year, they voted on the place to visit, and they chose the Amusement Park.

It was a little high for a local High School, but when a certain father heard of it, he donated enough money for the field trip to happen.

It would have been cheaper just sending his child there, but he wasn't about being cheap.

His child wanted to go with her class, so he did what he could.

He sent the school money, only for the Seniors use.

Everyone was excited, they were able to go.

They knew who exactly sent the money, and they cheered her name.

One boy, named Chopper, even called her a Hero.

She denied that claim since she didn't want to share her food.

Her friend just laughed at her statement, she was like that even when they were young.

On the Field trip, they split up in groups, four in one group.

Of course, Luka and Usopp managed to get into the same group.

The other two in their group were Vivi and Chopper.

Both of them were okay with having Luka lead them through the park.

All of them went on rides after ride.

That was till Usopp and Luka gotten off the ride before them.

They waited and waited for them to come, but after 20 minutes, they started searching.

They had to find their group.

Luka searched the line outside of the ride they just gotten off of, they wasn't there.

"Where are they?" asked Usopp as he started sweating.

He wasn't good under pressure, and this was a lot of pressure.

Luka just laughed, "We will find them soon."

He sweatdropped at her reaction, she wasn't worried at all.

"Come on! Let's ride that!" she exclaimed, pointing at a roller coaster.

He was pulled into the line, and into the ride.

He seated on the left, while Luka sat next to him.

Their arms touched, but only Usopp cared.

He moved his arm away from her's.

The ride started, and the ride jerked, causing their heads bang together.

Both of them started laughing as the cart traveled forward.

Each one of them was relax, they could find the others later; right now, they could just enjoy the ride.

**This one is a bit unfinished, I really didn't know where to go from there. Thanks for reading/reviewing/following!  
Please leave feedback and reviews!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Dream_

_Elementary School ~ 2 Grade_

The two friends looked at each other, a barrel in front of them.

The barrel was from the teacher's western collection.

This was a exact scene from their favorite movie.

Luka lifted her foot, placing it on top of the barrel.

"I'M GOING TO BE PIRATE KING!"

That was her dream, being the freest in the world, and have a life whole of adventure.

This way she wasn't a weak princess, no, she was going to be a strong king.

Pirate King would be fun, always finding something new in the world.

Usopp followed her lead.

He placed his foot across Luka's.

"I'M GOING TO BE A BRAVE WARRIOR OF THE SEA!"

He always been afraid, embarrass by others.

But, now, that's going to change.

He wasn't going to be the scary cat anymore, he would stand up for battles and settle them.

The sea covered most of the earth, it had more area than the land.

But it also had less people fighting for it, most stayed on land, while himself, wanted to be on the sea.

Both friends looked at each other and cheered their milk jug.

They may have different paths in life, but each dream took place on water.

They were going to see each other, after school was over, even if they didn't want to.

**I didn't change the dream for them in the new time, because it's who they are and I'm lazy at thinking of new dreams. Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave feedback and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Steal_

_Middle School ~ 8 Grade (I lost track of what I did in certain grades...)_

A long nose appeared from a corner.

It turned left from right before ducking back behind the corner.

"It's alright, no one there," uttered a male's voice.

It was quite, almost a whisper.

"Come on," he said, using the same pitch.

A dark-skinned body slipped from behind the corner, then a black-haired girl joined him.

Their backs sidled along the wall, taking careful steps into their destination.

*Clink*

The boy stopped in his tracks, causing the girl to stumble from the sudden halt.

They stayed frozen for a moment, not moving a muscle in case they attracted attention.

Usopp nodded his head, telling the girl it was alright to move on.

He slid his foot in front of the other, halting couple of seconds to listen for noises.

Luka followed his pace, but she was starting to get impatient from it taking so long.

She crossed her arms, biting her tongue, and silently walked in front of Usopp.

She made it to the door, while Usopp was still in the middle of the hallway.

Her tongue stuck out, her eyelid lifted.

Usopp shook his head at her expression of mocking, and joined her at the doorway.

The door opened, and Usopp sneaked inside.

Luka waited outside, watching for incomers.

His hand came through the ajar door, handing her items.

She took them, smiling at them.

They kept this process till they heard footsteps coming their way.

"Usopp! Someone's coming!" Luka whispered into the dark room.

Usopp dropped something onto the ground, and the incomers heard; they started walking faster and their voices became louder.

"Crap!" he cursed, and quickly ran out of the door.

Luka joined him in his run, while dropping the items on the ground.

...

The principal sighed and looked at the two troublemakers.

Each one of them had stuff around their faces.

"I've to call your parents about you two stealing," he told the two.

Luka sighed, "Good!"

Usopp elbowed her in the ribs and gave her a dirty look, as to shut her mouth.

"Just promise me this, you won't steal from the kitchen again."

**TA-DA! I just noticed, I never made a drabble about them being troublemakers, just chats in classrooms. Also, one piece girl 99999, thanks for the suggest, I'll be sure to add it. Thanks for reading!**

**Please leave a review!  
**

**Also, what do you think is my fluffest chapter?**


	25. Chapter 25

_Friend_

_High School ~ Grade 9_

Luka leaned back in her chair.

A loud yawn escaped through her teeth.

Her eyes were unfocused on the board.

This class was boring!

Well, all classes were boring, but Usopp were in those classes.

This was her first class without him...and it was BORING!

Her feet tipped on the ground, her head rested on her arm.

She was about to drift into sleep, when a hand slammed on her desk.

"You're Luka? Daughter of Shanks? Right?" asked an orange-haired.

She had brown eyes that shined.

Her mouth was curved into a smile when Luka nodded at her question.

She sat down, right in the seat next to her.

"I'm Nami, and I'm your new best friend!"

Luka looked at the new girl, with a confused expression.

Wait, did she just say friend?

"YAY! A NEW NAKAMA!" Luka jumped from her seat and hugged Nami, who wasn't expecting this.

Nami stayed there till she thought of something, "One hug will cost you money!"

"Money?" Luka questioned as she tilted her head, "Oh, you mean food coins! If you wanted some food, you could've just asked."

'Food coins?' thought Nami.

She had been watching this girl, the daughter of a Red-Haired's company, she was the owner's kid.

But she never thought Luka would be like this, maybe that long nose was always by her to keep her from doing this type of stuff.

She just shrugged her shoulders, all she wanted was money, and the girl was handing her some for 'food'.

Nami never wanted money for food, she could think of million other things to do with this money.

And this was how their friendship began!

**I wanted to officially introduced Nami into the story, since I added her in another drabble and never made any comments about her. This one wasn't really a UsoppxLuka thing, but it will get back to that. **


	26. Chapter 26

_Wet (No it's not that kind of wet, dirty minds!)_

_Elementary School ~ 2nd Grade (Idea came from one piece 99999)_

_After School_

Yasopp leaned on the metal bars and peered down at the children.

Each one of them were playing.

It was their favorite game, Pirates; it was the same game Yasopp and Shanks use to play.

Yasopp smiled, this reminds him so much of the younger days; the days were Shanks was fun, and not trying to kill his son.

It was because of Shanks, that Yasopp was watching the two.

He was out of town for a business trip, and trusted Luka to him; only because he has a kid of his own, not that he liked Yashopp's kid, and because Luka begged him too.

Shanks just couldn't say 'no' to her; no matter what she wanted (which was little), or what she did (which he would also do).

Shanks and Luka, no other pair could be similar than them.

Even Yasopp and Usopp had some differences; they may be minor, but it was more different than Shanks and Luka.

Yasopp had a normal nose, lighter skin, blond hair (which used to be black), and bigger built.

This could be because he's older, but Usopp looked like a younger version, without the nose.

His mother had long nose, as does her son, which were so cute on their faces.

"Aw!" Luffy said, taking Yasopp out of his thoughts.

"Huh? What's wrong?" he asked, trying to understand what he missed.

He leaned down, and found a soaked Luka.

She was sitting in the middle of a peddle, her clothes stuck to her body.

This was bad!

Shanks was going to kill him!

Usopp leaned over, stretched his hand out, and pulled Luka to her feet.

He laughed at her state till she shivered from the cold.

Like a gentlemen, he shoved his arms out of his jacket.

He placed the jacket over her shoulders.

Yasopp couldn't help but squeal!

This was so cute~!

His baby boy was so charming!

So gentlemen like!

**Yes! Finally I've updated! Thanks one piece girl 99999! Any more suggests! Huh? Because I really need them, and also a chart on what I did in what grade levels. If you have any ideas, just shout it out and I'll write it. Please people!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! They mean a lot!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Frog_

_Elementary School ~ 1 Grade_

It was recess; a time for play, a time to relax.

Instead of playing, Luka wanted to go on a adventure!

With some begging, pleading, Luka gotten Usopp to come along with her.

They picked up some sticks; you always had to have weapons.

Luka's was long, but thin; it broke on contact.

She had to find another one, but all of them broke.

Usopp let out a sigh and picked up a thick branch.

"Here, Luka," Usopp said; handing her the branch to use.

Luka took the branch and smiled at him; it was her famous grin that went from one ear to the other.

"Thanks!" she said; she gave him a hug, thanking him for doing stuff a thing.

"Now, let's go!"

She raised her stick in the air and started walking in that direction.

"Where to, Captain?" Usopp asked, using his pirate accent.

"To the Croaking Warts!" Luka called, going to the fence.

Usopp moaned, that was his least favorite place.

"I got the I-can't-go-by-frogs disease."

"You do?... I know! You don't have to touch them, so you should be good!"

Again, Usopp moaned; no matter what excuse he had, Luka would have a not-so-helpful fix.

And so, they went.

They crawled over hills (ant hills), crossed rivers (playground), and passed the monster (teacher).

Soon they were face with green beings.

They took breath, expanding their neck, and looked at the two.

Luka smiled and tried to expand her neck like the frog; of course, it didn't happened.

She leaned down and stared the frog right in the eye.

He croaked, and she did the same.

They kept at this for a while; it looked like they were understanding each other.

Usopp didn't know what to do, so he tried it out with the other frog.

Usopp croaked.

The frog stuck his tongue out, hitting Usopp right on his cheek.

_'Why are you bringing my mother into this?!_' thought the frog.

**This one was more for fun, for friendship; plus I like hurting Usopp. **


	28. Chapter 28

_PlayStation_

_High School ~ 10 Grade_

_After School_

*You got a same invite from SniperKing*

"He's on?" questioned Luka; she didn't even see him get online.

She just let out a 'Hmm', and gave her mic from the desk.

Plugging it inside of the PlayStation, allowing herself to talk with her friend.

_"Yo, Luka!" SniperKing greeted as Luka joined his party._

"Yo! Sogeking!" Luka greeted back.

That was his name, the great Sogeking of Sniper Land!

_At the other end was laughter._

_Usopp had tears coming out of his eyes; he couldn't believe that Luka still believed that. _

_He just smiled, "You want to play core?"_

"I'm gonna beat ya!" Luka exclaimed through the mic.

This time, she was going to beat him.

_SniperKing choose the game settings and the game started._

_Each side was firing._

_Luka and Usopp were the ones aiming for each other._

_Usopp hide in the back, behind the bushes and pulled his sniper out._

_"It's a camper!" yelled another gamer._

_Usopp just ignored him; he was SniperKing, so it made sense playing with a sniper. _

_Luka, or her name, 'PirateKing', walked out onto the field._

_Her guns were blazing, making contact with bodies; but most of her bullets missed.  
_

_She didn't care._

_Her points rose, while Usopp's stayed still._

_She soon walked in front of Usopp's hiding place._

_He snickered as he aimed his sights on her._

_His marker right on her head, 'This will be a headshot!"_

_As he pressed the firing button, she ducked._

_Luka looked around, noticing the noise._

_A foot struck out of the bush, and she knew._

_She let her machine gun fire, spaying the ground below._

_Bullets punctured the ground. _

_The body laid still, not moving._

_"Got ch'" Luka exclaimed._

_"No, you don't!" Usopp replied._

_His person turned around, a pistol in his hand, and he shot Luka._

_Her person fell on the ground._

_Victory was his!_

_*Shoot*_

_Another gamer shoot him through the chest._

The TVs' flashed, "Game Over"

Usopp moaned, and smack the ground.

Luka was still looking at the TV, wondering if it was broken.

**This was base on Call of Duty...that's where I've been, instead of updating. **


	29. Chapter 29

_Username_

_High School ~ Grade 9_

Luka walked next to Usopp in the hallway.

She was extremely happy for a apparent reason.

She had gain the max level within her game, and she was wanted to share it with someone...Usopp.

He just shook his head, he knew about since he played with her all of the time.

It wasn't really a surprised since she spays her bullets out on the battle field; unlike Usopp who hid in the back with traps set.

"Usopp, what's your username?" she questioned.

She really wanted to play with Usopp, let him met her new friend online, SniperKing.

He just shrug it off, "I'm closer than you think."

That was all he was going to say, he didn't want to blow his perfect cover.

**Sorry I haven't been uploading. I'm drain of ideas, any suggestions at all?! This was of course, because of me playing Black Ops too much. I just love that game:)**


	30. Chapter 30

_**Prom**_

_**High School ~ 12 Grade**_

Lights flashed across the room.

Everyone moved to the sides, letting the two pass them.

Each of them came from two different sides, and they made their way to each other.

The music changed into a slower pace song as the two almost reached each other.

She was in a white strapless dress; one that was more beautiful than the one from the party.

It went well with her jet black her; which now had white sparkles and in a ponytail.

The sparkles came from her hair, to her face and chest, and all the way to her legs.

She was sparkling in the low light, causing everyone to compliment on her and stand back so she could pass through.

Her dress was soft and shiny as silk; which her father brought.

Everyone had their eyes on her, this was only made possible because of her friend, Nami.

And the same was said for her date to the prom.

He wasn't shiny, or beautiful as Luka; but he was still handsome in his own way.

Gel was used to made his hair stuck back, but it didn't work for a certain piece that hanged out on his face.

His suit was ironed, as nice as a guy can do, but it was still large for his body.

Let's just say he looked dorky, but still adorable as a guy can get.

He still tried his best to look good for his date.

And it worked, Luka was smiling at him while he was jaw dropped at the sight of her beauty in that dress.

She walked wards him and looked weirdly at his hair, it just didn't suit him at all.

Her smile grew larger as her hand hovered over his head.

Soon his stuck-hair was messy as it was always, and this was how Luka liked it.

The gel-hair look wasn't for him, but it was still cute he tried so hard to impress her, his friend since childhood.

She smiled at her creation, while Usopp just laughed it off.

He should have knew it wouldn't worked, but he still tried.

His arms wrapped her body as he pulled her closer to his.

Their pace was totally off, but it was a eye catcher.

No one would remove their eyes off them, that's how cute they were.

They danced throughout the night, still in each others' arms.

When the final dance was over, Luka peaked her lips.

She leaned wards him.

A kiss was placed on his.

**Since I haven't updated for a while, I just figured this drabble was needed. This was suppose to be the ending of the series (which is why I added it completed) but we haven't did the dates or anything. I am just saying that this will be added onto after this chapter, it's just it won't be often (maybe once a month). **


End file.
